


Freedom

by Torched22



Category: Smallville
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torched22/pseuds/Torched22
Summary: Clark pays Lex a long overdue visit. But is Clark really himself?





	1. Chapter 1

The mansion stared at him through sleepless glass eyes. It's daunting, fortress-like appearance failed to intimidate Clark as it had all those years ago. Back when he and Lex were acquaintances, and then friends, and then best friends. 

Truth be told, it was the moment Lex had shown him the secret room filled to the brim with information and pictures of Clark that had broken their friendship. It was then that Clark so clearly saw the distrust that festered in their failing friendship. But could he really blame Lex for that? Hadn't he planted that seed of dishonesty himself? How could he expect nothing but honesty from Lex when he himself failed to live up to the same standard? 

"Hypocrite," he muttered under his breath as he hopped over the wrought iron fence and super sped past the security measures. There was no question now in Clark's - Kal's - mind that he was an asshole. He was. But he wasn't a murderer. Lex still deserved to be punished, and he would dole out that punishment, gladly.

Once inside the mansion, Clark slowed to human speed. He cracked his neck and straightened his new flannel shirt, feeling a surge of righteous courage course through him. It got old - saving people in Metropolis and Smallville in his down time. It was exhausting, but it was most difficult because all he could do was hand over the criminals to the police. He wasn't judge, jury or executioner. He was just...the handler...the bounty hunter. The other heroes were different. The friends he'd assembled and met with on a weekly basis at the watchtower led different lives. Flash focused on just saving lives, he'd turn in the occasional criminal, but that wasn't his main schtick. Batman played both handler, judge, and jury...occasionally executioner...but Clark didn't like asking too many questions about that. Aquaman saved more lives than stopped criminals, although he'd gotten into capsizing whaler's boats more recently.

He had never understood other heroes burning desires to punish - not until the Red K today. Now he understood everything. 

The wooden floors didn't make a sound beneath Clark's feet. A passing thought in his head whispered that they should. The floors, the walls, the town itself should shake beneath him. He had become Superman in Metropolis a year ago. He was a senior in college. Lex and Lana may be engaged, but he saw the strains in their relationship, he witnessed Lex's descent into darkness with helplessness. But he didn't feel helpless - not now. All that coursed through him was power and control - a newfound assurance and confidence in who he was and what he could do. The fumbling farmboy was dead. He was Clark Kent and Kal-El and Superman. He could shake the earth with a fist and lift a skyscraper with a hand. He was someone to be feared and for far too long, Lex had nothing and no one to fear. 

That was about to change. 

He could hear Luthor's heartbeat, and peering through the walls, he spotted Luthor at his computer. For good measure, he scanned the entire mansion and found neither staff nor any sign of Lana. Good.

He opened the study doors without ceremony, but without force either. Lex's head snapped up and a scowl formed on his smooth face. 

"Kent," he stood and walked around his desk to the front of it, "what the hell are you doing here?" 

Clark shut the doors behind him and strode towards the billionaire. 

"I came because I heard about the fires. I heard that the police won't be going after you."

"Disappointed?" 

"Yes." 

Lex appeared momentarily taken aback by the truthful admission, but he promptly slipped his mask back on. 

"Despite whether you approve or not, that is what's happening. And right now, you're trespassing." 

"Oh, Lex, come on." 

Luthor stepped closer to him, a look loaded with daggers behind his eyes. "We're no longer friends, and I explicitly informed you that you are not welcome here. Get the fuck out or I'll call the cops," his jaw set, the muscles straining beneath his porcelain skin. 

"Why so formal? Why not just shoot me?" 

"I could you know." 

"Oh, I know," Clark stepped even closer to Lex, closing nearly all remaining distance between them. "Three men died last week in an explosion that was your fault - what's another body added to the pile?" he said sharply, but grinning with a glint in his eyes. 

Lex's eyebrows moved marginally. It was a micro-expression that no one would have caught but Superman. He was surprised at Clark's boldness and at the lack of judgement behind the statement. If anything, there was...amusement...in Clark's words.

"Do you want to know why I'm here Lex?" Clark's head tilted to the right and his eyes softened. 

"To make the impossible decision between your high horse and soap box?" 

Clark laughed then, a deep and satisfied laugh that Lex hadn't heard for ages. 

"No, I'm not here to judge you Lex." 

"That's all you ever do."

"No...it's all I've ever done. But I'm about to change that." 

"Then what are you here to do, if not to judge?" 

"I'm here to punish," he stated easily, as if such a thing had been scheduled on Lex's calendar and the other man had simply forgot.

"I will shoot you Clark," Lex stated coldly. All it did was make a smile stretch out across the twenty-year-old's face. 

"Relax Lex...I'm not going to actually hurt you," he emphasized the 'actually.' 

"So what? Are you going to take a swing? Blackmail me?"

Clark cut him off with a placating tone and mild gesture of his hand, "no, nothing like that. I'm going to give you what you deserve."

"Which is?" 

"A good spanking." 

Lex's nostrils flared, confusion filled his eyes before it was replaced with heat. 

"What gives you the right to dole out punishment? Who are you to me? Just an ex-friend. A nobody." 

A spike of deadly anger flashed through Clark and he tamped it down by locking his jaw. He didn't want to scare Lex off and if he exhibited the fury he felt, he would do just that. He didn't want Lex to actually feel threatened or actually get hurt. 

This time, when Clark stepped closer, not an inch was left between them, they were chest to chest and Clark looked down at Lex with his piercing green eyes. No longer slouched over or hiding beneath a hoodie or backpack, he loosened his shoulders and made Lex realize the sheer magnitude of his presence. Luthor tensed, but only Superman would be able to tell. His scent shifted, his pupils widened. 

"I'm your equal, Lex." 

"Is that so?" 

"It is," Clark purred. 

Lex just shook his head. "This isn't like you Clark. How do I know you're not..."

"Not what?" 

"I don't know...on drugs or body snatched or something. Weird shit happens a lot in Smallville." 

"It's really me Lex, and I'm one hundred percent in control of my faculties," he grinned, toothy and predatory. "You deserve to be punished Lex. I'm tired of you getting away with everything. I'm tired of the speeches that don't make you change. I'm tired of you thinking that you run the world. And only an immovable object can stop an unstoppable force. I'm that object, Lexxxx," he strung out the x's until they sounded obscene. "I won't however, do this without your consent. I'm no monster." 

"Aren't you?" Lex ran a hand up Clark's new flannel shirt. The jab hit too close to home and another flicker of rage crackled through Clark's eyes like an electric current. "You want to hurt me - actually hurt me - I can see it."

"I want to do a lot of things," Clark conceded. "I'm sure you want to hurt me too."

"I do."

"You already have. In more ways you can ever fathom. But this isn't about that. This is about me bending you over my knee and spanking you for all of the many shady things you have gotten away with in Smallville and god knows where else. So what will it be? Yes or no?" 

Lex's lips parted, his pupils were blown and his heart was pounding heavily against his ribs. He hadn't answered in the handful of seconds Clark had offered, so Kent moved to turn and leave. A hand cold as steel grasped his wrist and stopped him. "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Clark twisted his head around and nodded before walking over to one of the sofa's in front of the lit fireplace. He sat down and looked at Lex expectantly, "come stand in front of me." 

Lex wasn't sure if he himself was drunk or high or hallucinating all of this. Maybe he'd gotten in a wreck in the Porsche and was in a coma in Metropolis. That explanation seemed to make more sense than the scene unfolding in front of him. Clark sat stolid on the sofa, waiting calmly, his eyes bright with possibility. The thought of being spanked by Clark was already making him hard. Slowly, he sauntered towards his ex-best friend and stood still. 

Clark's eyes connected with his once he came to a stop, and a shiver rolled down his spine. Clark's hands were at his belt, undoing it. That was unexpected. 

"I wasn't aware that I'd be naked for this," Lex spoke up, despite every fiber in his body demanding that he shut the hell up.

"You're aware now," Clark pulled the leather out of its loops and tossed it aside. His large hands then undid the button and the slid the zipper down before spinning Lex around and yanking off his pants and boxers in one move. He was met with the sight of Lex's toned, pale ass, but his long black button down was obscuring too much of the view. 

"Take off your tie and shirt and toss them on the floor." 

Lex did as he was told, shocked that he was so turned on by Clark taking control. He was, in no uncertain terms, a dom. But here he was, body singing with anticipation at every direction Clark gave. The tie and shirt were gone, tossed on the floor in a very un-Lex-like manner. 

"Turn around," Clark growled. Lex did as commanded and tried not to let his cock leak as Clark's hungry eyes raked over his head and chest, but never went lower than that. He patted the cushion to his left on the sofa. "Get on your knees, facing my left side."

As soon as Lex had, Clark's right hand reached over and grasped Lex's long pale throat. This time, Lex couldn't help the trickle of precum that slid down his cock and Clark couldn't help but let his eyes wander to Lex's sex. He pulled forward, until Lex's body was sprawled over his lap and his ass was up in the air. 

"You've been bad Lex," he said in Kal's voice, nearly not recognizing that the words came from his own mouth. "Haven't you?"

"Yes," Lex twisted his head to the right to look over and up at Clark. "But you're no saint either Clark. You would be...if you weren't such a liar." 

The smack came so fast that Lex didn't even have time to mentally prepare himself or brace for the impact. He yelped as the broad hand came down on his left cheek and sparks of pain travelled outward from the hit. 

"I guess no one's perfect," Clark acquiesced, "at least I'm not negligent. At least I save the people that I put in danger," another smack. This one echoed louder than the first and was on the other cheek. Lex gasped and closed his eyes. 

"Your messiah complex is going to ruin you," Lex managed to say despite the tightness in his throat from where Clark's hand had been. Now Kent was rubbing the globes of his ass tenderly, reverently, admiring his hand prints seared into the marble flesh. 

"And your antichrist complex is going to ruin you," Clark retorted, "I suppose we'll just have to be ruined together." 

"This level of honesty is refreshing and quite unexpected coming from you. I didn't think we'd be anything 'together,' seeing as how we've disowned each other."

"Have we? Disowned each other? Because we seem to keep finding a way back to one another," another smack, this time lower on the left check, its sting different from the first two.

"How many?"

"Smacks?" 

"Yes."

"How many do you deserve Lex?" 

Smack. Smack. The second following the first so quickly that Lex didn't see it coming. Clark enjoyed shifting his head into super speed to watch the ripples of Lex's toned flesh jiggle. He was so hard that his cock leaked in his jeans. This was supposed to be about punishing Lex, but he was punishing himself too. 

"I think I ought to keep hitting until your coherency has left you." 

Lex's breathed heavily, his whisky tinted breath hitting the sofa arm and breezing back across his face. He felt so exposed, open and vulnerable to Clark on a frightening level. "You're a strong man Clark, I'm sure that you would break me in half before rendering me incoherent." 

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure," Clark's huge hands parted his ass and he felt cool air rush past his hole. With a moan, Lex ground his hips into Clark's lap. He wanted to come so badly but he couldn't get enough friction. 

Clark kept spanking him, this time, six times in a row. It hurt like hell and left Lex a panting heap of garbled swear words. "This hurts you know," he choked out, but he words halted as Clark's hands opened him up again. This time, Kent ran a finger down his split all the way to his balls. He took them and rolled them in his impossibly hot palm and Lex was so close to coming that it was almost embarrassing. 

"Please Clark," the words came out before he could stop them. He didn't beg. He never begged. He was a Luthor. His father would be so disappointed. 

"Please what, Lex?" He brought his fingers back up and stopped at Lex's hole, circling it, nudging it. "Punishing you with my cock wasn't part of the plan," he slipped a finger inside and Lex rocked back onto it. The digit barely touched Lex's prostate and the billionaire wanted to cry from all of the teasing. 

"Please, another finger," Lex begged some more. Clark grinned, wet another finger, and slid it inside. This time, he thrusted and scissored and opened Lex up. Just when he knew Lex was close to coming, he removed his fingers and delivered a final, hard slap to where Lex's ass connected with his thighs. It was a jolt that echoed pain through his legs and ass and balls and it kept him from coming. 

"Bastard," Lex gritted out, precum leaking so steadily from his cock that there was now a sizeable wet stain on Clark's jeans. Kent just kneaded the flesh of his ass which was now a bright strawberry red. Clark maneuvered Lex, moved himself in an instant, and was behind Luthor. He was pushing Lex further towards the arm of the sofa as he got behind him, crouching, and burying his face in Lex's most private and delicate areas. Lex just howled like a wounded animal and let Clark spear him with his flaming tongue. It was a practiced tongue, practiced hands twisting his balls and traversing his shaft and rubbing at the weeping slit of his large cock. 

Clark was punishing him, big time.


	3. Chapter 3

"I need to come," Lex gritted. 

"I don't think you understand what punishment is," Clark answered. "It involves you suffering," he stopped his work and left Lex a sweaty heap of flesh on the sofa as he stood. To further torture his nemesis, Clark began to undress, peeling away flannel and denim until all that was left was his tented blue boxers. 

Luthor hadn't moved an inch. His breath was caught in his throat and his ears rang with his heartbeat. He had known that beneath all that flannel Clark had a good body. But 'good' was the understatement of the century. The tall, awkward fifteen year old he had met five years ago was long gone, and in his place stood the statue of David on steroids. Clark was all golden stretches of toned muscle and the sight alone could drive Lex over the edge. 

He was panting now, on the sofa. His legs and ass tingled from the hits and he loved the weightless feeling it offered him. Finally, Clark removed his boxers and Lex really began to drool. Luthor was seven inches, but Kent was eight and wider, and leaking from his perfectly formed cock and a high pitched keening sound erupted from Lex's throat. 

Clark grabbed Lex by the throat and hoisted him up to his feet. The lack of oxygen only aroused Lex even more. 

"Who knew you'd be such a good little sub," Clark purred. 

Something was off, definitely off, this wasn't like Clark at all. And that nagging thought lodged itself into Lex's brain and refused to move.

"What is it Lex? Something wrong?" Clark could tell his gears were turning and it annoyed him. 

"I was just thinking..."

"About what?" Clark gathered closer and took both their cocks in his huge hand, stroking them. 

Lex's breath shuddered. 

"About. What?" Clark insisted.

"This. Why now? And you...you and Lois are dating...and you're not even, well, I didn't even know you were gay. Or bi..."

Clark just grinned. It reminded Lex of Lionel and something twisted in his stomach.

"You're engaged to Lana and yet here you are," Clark answered back, languidly stroking their cocks together. "What would she say if she saw you now? Your leaking cock in my hand, my spit drying on your marked ass, your lips parted, waiting..." he breathed onto Lex's lips. 

The emotions swirling in Luthor's storm cloud gray eyes was indescribable. It was a cocktail mix of hatred, lust, love, brokenness, need and shock. Clark thought to himself that he could so easily become addicted to this and the thought threatened to scare him - so he pushed it down.

"How long Lex? How long have you fantasized about bending me over that pool table and fucking me? How long have you wanted to taste my cock? How long have you wanted to kiss me?"

Luthor didn't answer, his heartbeat picked up even faster though and the sound was soothing to Clark's super hearing. He had memorized Lex's heartbeat a long time ago and even listened for it to help him fall asleep. 

"I think I always knew Lex...I always knew what those things meant. the way you looked at me and sucked on those water bottles, the way you fondled the pool cues and licked the whipped cream of your lip while looking at me. You stood too close and hugged too long and I bet you went out and fucked any and every guy who looked even remotely like me. How many nights did you spend with your hand around your cock and my name on your lips?"

Lex's hand shot up to the back of Clark's head and grabbed a fistful of silky chestnut hair, yanking his head back as his fingers twisted in the hair. It was meant to hurt, but it only felt good to the alien. "Fuck you," he spat, before diving into Clark for a brain searing kiss. 

The kiss was punctuated with admissions that sprang forth without Lex's permission. "I hate you," he whispered into Clark's mouth while biting his lip so hard that for anyone else, it would've broken. It was a scrape of teeth accompanied by Lex's fingers digging into his scalp and then his neck. 

All those years waiting. All those hopes that had lived in Lex and then soured and wilted and died - leaving him bitter and slipping down a dark path. And Clark knew all along? He wasn't just oblivious? He wasn't just straight? Fury burned in Lex's chest and tears ran down his cheeks without him even realizing it. 

"You knew. You bastard," his voice cracked, the words crashing on Clark's lips like waves splintering apart a boat. "You broke me you fuck," Lex was hitting Clark's chest now, but the blows didn't do anything. 

Clark grabbed his wrists when he suspected that bruises were going to form along the mountains and valleys of Lex's knuckles. 

Kent's head was in the crook of Lex's neck. "If it's any consolation, you broke me too," he whispered into the pulse point there before kissing it. 

Lex was shaking now. His body vibrating with anger or sadness or want, he didn't know.

"Take me to the room," Clark said suddenly, pulling away. "Take me to the room about me." 

Lex's lip was quivering and his jaw was set. Flames and daggers and hatred swirled in his churning eyes. 

"Why?" he asked. 

"Take me," Clark insisted. 

"We're naked," Lex reminded him. 

"I know. Take me." 

Lex grabbed his wrist, hard, and pulled him towards the office doors. They emerged in the hallway and walked quickly down the familiar corridors. There was still staff in the mansion, but luckily, no one caught the traveling show. After a few minutes, they arrived at the large wooden door that sported a hidden keypad. Lex put his hand on a pad, punched in a few numbers and Clark could hear the locks tumbling away. 

They passed through the doorway and down the few steps. The door closed behind them thanks to a steady push from Lex. Clark strode through the space as if it were his second home. Nothing like the first time he had been shown the space. There was no shock on his face, no dismay and panic welling up in his chest. He observed the new information that had been added in the year that had passed since he'd last been there and then turned to face Lex. 

"Come here," he ordered, and Lex found his feet moving. 

The overhead lights were cold and blue, unlike the warm yellow glow of the roaring fireplace in the office, yet Clark still managed to look like an angel straight from heaven. His cock still jutted upward and hit his abdomen whenever he moved. He seemed unaffected by the cold sterility of the room or their brief trek to get here. Lex was flagging, but just walking towards Kent had his dick rallying. 

There was an element of danger in this though. He had no idea what to expect of Clark at this point. His ex-best friend was acting nothing like he could have ever predicted...save for that one time...the summer...before he was stranded on that god forsaken island and Clark had asked to run away with him to Metropolis. Yes, this Clark could very well be tied to that one...but not quite. Something was off, but who was Lex to look a gift horse in the mouth? 

The man of his desires was standing in front of him, naked, here to punish him sure - but so far it was better than anything he could have deigned to imagine. 

In the center of the room, behind Clark, sat the ruined Porsche that Lex was certain he'd hid Clark with the first day they'd met. He'd had it dryed and cleaned and preserved and it still maintained a human shaped dent on the hood and smashed windshield. 

Lex gravitated towards Clark, but Clark just turned and pushed him face first onto the hood of the car. The vehicle was freezing beneath Lex's flesh and the shock of the cold and quickness of the action made him gasp in surprise. 

"This car changed everything," Clark's hands were on Lex's ass, pushing him further up the hood. "You changed everything," he easily parted Lex's legs. "You ruined my life Lex because from that moment on...no matter how much I thought i wanted Lana or Lois or anyone else...all I could think about was you. All I could want - really want - was you. Your sharp tongue, your witty retorts, your cold gray stare. All I could do was get lost in your cologne and imagine what your body looked and felt like beneath all those button downs and turtlenecks. I'd fuck Lana - I'd fuck Lois - and it felt like nothing. Like you had ruined me without even touching me," his voice shook. 

"Clar..."

But Kent interrupted whatever he was going to say by lapping at his ass and pushing his searing hot tongue into it. 

Lex could do nothing but writhe on the hood of the car, his short nails digging into the already weak silver paint beneath him. 

Clark stopped spearing Lex with his tongue only to take over with his fingers. 

"The only good orgasms I ever had were when I let myself fantasize about you. About this. Wondering what your come would taste like, what noises you'd make, if you'd fight to top me or fold just like this beneath my hands, just like the bratty power bottom I knew you'd be. I knew you'd take my cock so well. I knew you'd look so good split open by it." 

Lex quivered and his breath fogged the car paint beneath him. 

"Do you want me to split you open Lex? Pour my come into you?" 

Lex moaned, his ass rising further off the car in response. Clark held him in place with an iron grip on his biceps. Any harder, and he was sure to break bone. The worst part was that Lex wanted that...

"What? What are you thinking right now Lex?" 

Luthor sucked in a breath and tried to steady his voice for words to come out. 

"Tell me." 

"I want you...I want you to fuck me Clark...always have. I want you to..."

"What."

"I want you to hurt me. To break bones. To make me bleed. To take my breath and then give it back like that first day, under the bridge, when you brought me back to life." 

Silence wrapped around them as Superman digested what his arch nemesis had just admitted. It lit his every nerve on fire and his eyes began to glow a golden amber that signified he was about to lose control of his heat vision. He screwed his eyelids shut and continued working Lex open with his fingers. 

When it was too much to take, he draped his body over Lex's and rubbed his cock between Lex's cheeks. 

"Please..." Lex begged. "Now..."

"I'll hurt you, you're not prepared enough." 

"Don't care. Now," Lex pressed backwards against Clark. 

Giving in, Clark lined himself up and slid in. 

Lex couldn't help the groan of satisfaction that was ripped from his throat. It hurt like hell, but it was worth it. 

Clark began pulling out and pushing in, his hands grasping Lex's forearms now. 

Pain rippled through Lex but he only wanted more of it. 

"Break something," Lex begged and Clark acquiesced, snapping his right forearm. A scream shot out of Lex and tears welled at his eyes. His mouth was open, lips tasting the car. It was probably the haze of pain or his imagination but he could swear that he could still taste the salty water that had threatened to drown him. 

This wasn't doing enough for Clark though. He pulled out and rearranged them. Now, he sat on the hood of the car and put Lex in his lap, facing him. 

The maneuvering of positions happened so fast that Lex felt as if he'd gotten whiplash. Now Clark's hands were digging bruises into his hips as he pistoned his body like a ragdoll onto his cock. Lex kissed Clark feverishly and when the kiss broke, Kent grasped his throat. 

That familiar vein in Lex's forehead stood out and his face reddened, then nearly turned blue before Clark let go, and as Lex caught his breath, he felt his orgasm coming. Clark sensed it too and grabbed his twitching cock, stroking too hard and too fast until come jetted out of Lex and onto his chest. 

Seeing Lex orgasm was too much and Clark began to come, buried to the hilt in his enemy. 

Without warning, a loud crack echoed throughout the room. Lex was too exhausted to even turn his head and look in the direction of the sound. Light from the hallway spilled into the room and he thought to himself that if someone had come to shoot him in the back in the middle of sex, well, it wasn't such a bad way to go. His body was boneless, vision swimming and ears ringing as his come dried on he and Clark. 

Kent was moaning his name into his neck as he came, apparently not worried about the intruder either. 

When he was done emptying himself inside of Lex, he dragged his eyes over to the door finally and saw...himself...as Superman and Batman. They stood in the doorway and wore the same shocked expression, which was amusing since Clark didn't know Bruce even had expressions. 

Seeing that Lex was there and hadn't yet turned to see them, Batman pushed Superman out and away. He would have to get this Clark alone in order to splice him back together with his three other selves. He had stopped the first two selves rather quickly. Both wanted to come to Lex but didn't get this far. Apparently, it was too much to try and stop four Superman though. 

He had failed and guilt swelled in his chest.


End file.
